halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cortana (level)
Untitled This is the name of the level. It has been confirmed on Bungie.net so no one change this.Trooper117 18:10, 22 September 2007 (UTC) The Key of Osanalan? as in the thing from the comic books? I thought they meant the Index -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 19:14, 22 September 2007 (UTC) Yeah I think it's the Index. Not very many people read the comic and would know what the Key of Osanalan is.Trooper117 19:31, 22 September 2007 (UTC) But why do they need the Index from the first Halo? What value does it have when Alpha Halo is destroyed? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:04, 24 September 2007 (UTC) The ring that came out of The Ark was a replacement ring for Installation 04, so I guess it would work there. (Or maybe you can use the index on all rings?)Royce 20:49, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Hate this level The fight between Cortana and Gravemind was epic, but did they have to stop the game and force everyone to listen. Me and my friends who played the whole campaign found it annoying and I hated that level anyway. Why couldn't it have been a voiceover thing like on the Halo 2 level Gravemind and High Charity. Also, all the flood. I hate it.Trooper117 18:35, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Halopedia is not a forum Is the monitor on this level 343 Guilty Spark? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:00, 1 October 2007 (UTC) No, this level takes place in High Charity. High Charity has no monitor. 343 Guily Spark is the monitor of Installion 04.Trooper117 17:23, 21 October 2007 (UTC) I simpley think this level is kinda fun,takes time and a plan,(sometimes lots of hiding),but I wouldn't want to play on it on Legendary,that wouldn't be so fun.--Fernando 00:50, 2 January 2009 (UTC)BattlefieldProductions Reiterate: Halopedia is not a forum The bad thing about this level for new guys, unless you're on co-op, is that you've got no-one fighting beside you for the majority of the level. As Fernando said, you need to find some hiding spots, to do what I like to call "My Three R's": *Reload (Your Guns) *Recharge (Your Health) *Resume (The Battle) ForeignHedgehog 12:04, October 28, 2010 (UTC) A different terminal I found a terminal on this level. But when I activated it, it was another Cortana flash. She said something about the Coin from FoR, and about wanting to make John strong. -- Hunter-113 20:28, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Do you mind explaining where in the level ou found this, mysterious "terminal"? Kap2310 05:17, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Same room as the tilt skull, that bottom room with a mini-armory. That Gravemind quote The one where he talks about Cortana "two corpses in one grave", he says it in the Halo 2 level High Charity, about either Regret or Mercy, not sure which. Just thought I'd say that. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:33, 11 October 2007 (UTC) It was Regret. Mercy got killed at the beginning of the flood infestation of High Charity. Rezo 'Scratoqee (Talk) 20:07, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I think everyone knows that When Cortana saids, "You like games, so do I" she actually quotes Dr Halsey from FoR![[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:43, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Banshee? I was playing through on Legendary (only died twice, by the way (y)), and when I reached the Pelican I saw a lone Banshee sitting atop a slab of rock a short jump from the cliff... I died a good fifteen times, trying to get on, and when I finally managed to do it, there was an invisible wall. No banshee for me. >< 84.197.144.24 19:46, 19 October 2007 (UTC) :That's the Arbiter's Banshee. Wow you must be good, on legendary I died like every 10 second. I got past eventually but now 'm tryin Halo 3 with mythic skull. I gave up on Cortana.JimMy pAz Br07 05:08, April 7, 2010 (UTC) No Guns? first time I played through the game on Legendary after finshing the level 'The Covenant' I started 'Cortana' with no weapons at first I though Bungie had done it to make the level harder but second time I played the level (to get the Tilt Skull) I started with the normal shotgun and assualt rifle. So did this happen to anyone else? Note: happened first time playing though on Legendary, by myself, no skulls collected yet and hadn't played online at that point either. - Seven In Crows Nest, I started off with no weapon, maybe it generates weaposn randomly. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:06, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Yeah your not ment to start Crows Nest with weapons but ever other time I have started Cortana I have had weapons expect that time. - Seven What if I'm talking about Co-op, I'm actually playing as the Arbiter. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 02:26, 27 October 2007 (UTC) I'm talking single player here as noted above. - Seven On Crow's Nest, you start with no weapons, then, before you encounter any enemies, you'll go to a door with guns and grenades beside it. Chief picks them up. ForeignHedgehog 12:22, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Secret It's possible that I am just being dense, but what exactly is the secret which Gravemind mentions once the player rescues Cortana? Do we know? Isidis 128 15:17, 24 November 2007 (UTC) It's probably the fact that She has an index and Cheif can use her to activate the Halo, and she probably hid it from Gravemind. Had it known she had one it probably would have torn her apart code by code. ProphetofTruth 23:06, 1 December 2007 (UTC) The Pelican Anyone know the story about the Pelican you escape in? Whose was it, how did it end up there, and what is the full transcript of the message left in it. I'd love to know more about it. Wouldn't it be ironic if it is the very pelican that crash lands at the beginning of High Charity (the level). Unfortunately it is one of the newer variants, seems less beat up, and surrounded by fresh bodies. The message left in the pelican almost sounds like Cortana. It speaks about being cornered, captured, and brought to 'it.' Would it be possible for Cortana to attempt to flee High Charity in the pelican. It could make sense. She doesn't need life support and can fit herself inside. With all the flood controlled dropships touching down she could commandeer one. It would also explain how she knows where the dropship is even if you don't. Just a thought. : Yeah I was wondering about that as well. It definitely has to have ended up there after High Charity crashed. I don't think it even could have been an in air collision as High Charity entered atmo. The impact would have destroyed the pelican or jammed it about a half mile into the structure. Plus, with the human bodies and weapons scattered around, it looks like a failed insertion. If anyone could bring a pelican in by remote, it would be Cortana. Or a more simple solution might be that Cortana highjacked a transmitter on High Charity after the crash and sent out an SOS. The pelican could have been a squad that responded to her call for help. --chromeratt 04:22, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::Before we go into this discussion in detail, please note that there is no point in creating an article on this specific type of Pelican. Don't ask why, it's Halopedia policy. -- [[User:Blemo|'Blemo']] http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • • SERVICE RECORD • MESSAGE 05:42, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::: So, is it the speculative nature of the discussion, making it non-encyclopedic that's the problem? chromeratt 04:05, 25 February 2008 (UTC) I'm fairly certain it is Cortana, closest estimate of the message I could get is "...tried to stay hidden... there was no escape... He cornered me, wrapped me tight, brought me close..." Something of that nature. It's really quite. Gravemind also says a few things in the background throughout the level (aside from the gravemind moments). *Would you mind adding those quotes to the level transcript?--CT-5619 helmet comlink 00:20, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Sometimes after I come out from hiding(in the large room,with the dome,before you get to the place near Cortana) I can hear a combat form,but we all know it's the gravemind,saying "There he is!" and some other ramdom stuff,that I didn't quite understand.Did that help?--Fernando 05:15, 19 January 2009 (UTC)BattlefieldProductions It was probably one of the Pelicans that the Gravemind deployed from ''In Amber Clad'' to disperse the Flood throughout the city. With truth, [[User:An_elite_'92|'Jora 'Mantak']]-Battlenet-Brothers- 23:09, 12 May 2009 (UTC) High Charity? Ok this does not seem like High Charity to you guys. Because if you look closely at the Big room that you reach before the Reactor it looks like the bridge of the Shadow of Intent and the corridors look like cruisers but slightly different. Possibly the Flood took an Assault Carrier, hooked it up to High Charity, and used its reactors to power it being they lost the Forerunner ship-Councilor 'Rumilee It Could Be The Bridge of high charity itself. --Shipmaster117 23:35, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Walkthrough It needs work. It is sloppy and confusing. It needs to be reworked and also given a legendary version to comply with the Walkthrough page. Ill try and see if I can do some work, but the chances of that are slim (and personal). Thanks goes to whoever does it! Spartan 107 18:05, 25 January 2008 (UTC) I nearly beat the level on Legendary, without speedrunning. I will write a completely new walkthrough. I will clean up the old one and rename it "Speed Run Walkthrough." [[User:An_elite_'92|'Jora 'Mantak']]-Battlenet-Brothers- 02:35, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :Completed. With truth, [[User:An_elite_'92|'Jora 'Mantak']]-Battlenet-Brothers- 23:10, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Marine Pics I saw pics of live marines in the level. How to get to them? Arbitry12 Those were fabricated to look like it was in this level. They were really Marines that were probably pushed down into the ship at the end of the level Floodgate to look like it was in Cortana. Either that or someone saw the pictures and mistook them for being in Cortana. So to answer your question, there's no way to get to them. Rookie162 "Holla!" 04:57, 29 June 2008 (UTC) To that matter, I think I saw a youtube video of a player-sized, three-dimensional, animated Cortana on this level, but haven't been able to find it, or any information about it. It's likely a hoax, but I wonder if anyone else has seen it, heard a rumor like it, or can locate the orignial video. I haven't been able to find it back. Tilt Skull I think there should be a section on this page about the walkthrough to get the tilt skull, or at least where it is as another subject. The other alternative obviously would be to just leave it in the trivia section so people can go find the walkthrough themselves. L33T RAIDER 03:43, 19 April 2009 (UTC) : Maybe a link to a YouTube video will be enough. Youngrubby 19:07, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :This might help. Biased statems in the page I've removed the words "these are often players who have only played Halo 3" from this sentance as there is no sources or statistics to support this claim and IMO it sounds like a "fanboy" just denfending the game. Hre is the original unedited text: "Some fans have even claimed it is one of the worst Halo single player missions ever made and a few have even labeled it as the 'worst video game level ever designed'.3 These are often players who have only played Halo 3. :Thank you, it is appreciated. --[[User:EwCDnaudee419|''Councilor Εw C 'Dnaudee]] Battle Net Administration 10:15, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Where are the walkthroughs? I moved them; please read this blog. With truth, [[User:An_elite_'92|'Jora 'Mantak']]-Battlenet-Brothers- 23:30, 12 May 2009 (UTC) The ODST The ODST with the flamethrower might be a reference to Sergeant Marvin Mobuto from the Library; deep inside a flood controlled area with an activation index around and his body unused by the flood.--Kre 'Nunumee 18:14, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Which flood controlled area? I would like to have more information about where that ODST is. Every area in the destroyed High Charity is Flood controlled. And which "Activation Index" do you mean? Rezo 'Scratoqee (Talk) 20:04, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Halo CE Level, the Library, theres a marine/ODST (revealed in Halo:The Flood to be called Marvin Mobuto) who gets selected to be a Reclaimer before the Chief, but fails. Just like the ODST in Cortana, he's not changed by the Flood for some reason. And the Activation Index is actually the same one as in Cortana. Excalibur-117 21:14, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Useless Miscellaneous sentence. The last fact in the miscellaneous section says that "In order to truly make this level a fear,put on all skulls and on legendary to make this level completely impossible." It is NOT impossible, there are are too many players who have passed Cortana on Legendary to leave this unchanged, so i deleted that part. :With all skulls, including Blind? Video Link?外国人(7alk) 02:40, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Is it ''completely impossible? It is for sure the hardest, but not impossible. This is said many times in the article. Ketsumaye 03:30, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :In order to pass this level with all skulls on single-player only, the player would need a lot of patience and a lot of free time.... a lot of free time. Just curious, where do you hear this "there are are too many players who have passed Cortana on Legendary" with all skulls on? Video Links?外国人(7alk) 03:40, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Too many to say that this is impossible. Not everybody, but quite a few. I know someone that has passed the entire campaign with all skulls on legendary, including Cortana. Not completely impossible. It should be possible, or else you wouldn't be able to do it. But I think it will be really hard. Rezo 'Scratoqee (Talk) 20:05, June 12, 2010 (UTC)